1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control program suitable for use with an apparatus having a memory such as a mobile phone, a personal handyphone system (PHS) phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a personal computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display control program, a terminal apparatus and a display control method capable of intuitively and easily selecting data to be deleted from data stored in a memory, when an empty capacity of the memory is insufficient for the amount of write data to be written in the memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-51382, p. 4, FIG. 3 discloses “Mobile Communication Terminal” which can adjust the capacity of files to be attached (the number of files to be attached) to an e-mail so as to set the total transmission capacity of the e-mail within a predetermined transmission allowable capacity.
In this mobile communication terminal, when files are to be attached, a gage indicating a transmission available capacity together with a list of attachable files is displayed on an LCD display unit. This gage displays a range indicating an empty capacity usable for attaching files, in a first display color, and a range indicating an area used by attached files, in a second display color.
As a user selects a desired file from a file list, a circle symbol “O” indicating a selection of the file is displayed at the side of the selected file name. If a file to be attached is not selected, almost all the range of the gage is displayed in the first display color. As a file to be attached is selected, the range corresponding to the capacity of the selected file is displayed in the second display color.
As files are selected in this manner repetitively, the range in the gage displayed in the second display color is gradually elongated in correspondence with the capacity of the selected files. A user selects files to be attached, by visually recognizing the capacity of each file to be attached, so as to make the range in the gage displayed in the second display color fall within the whole length of the gage. In this manner, it becomes possible to adjust the total transmission capacity of an e-mail including the capacity of attached files so that it falls within the transmission available capacity.
There is the case that the capacity of files selected and attached exceeds the transmission available capacity. In this case, the mobile communication terminal displays the whole range in the gage in a color representing in excess of the transmission available capacity to thereby inform the user of a necessity of attachment cancellation.
Apart from the above, when a user designates to delete attached files, the list of files selected to attach to an e-mail is displayed on the LCD display unit. The whole range in the gage is displayed in the second display color indicating the use area.
As the user selects the attached file to be deleted from the list, a “x” symbol indicating a designation of attachment cancellation of the file is displayed at the side of the file name to which attachment cancellation was designated. The range in the gage corresponding to the capacity of the file to which attachment cancellation was designated is displayed in the first display color representing the empty capacity.
As an operation of attachment cancellation of files is performed repetitively, the range in the gage displayed in the first display color is gradually elongated in correspondence with the capacity of selected files. A user selects files to be deleted, by visually recognizing the capacity of each file whose attachment is cancelled, so as to make the range in the gage displayed in the first display color fall within the whole length of the gage. In this manner, it becomes possible to adjust the total transmission capacity of an e-mail including the capacity of attached files so that it falls within the transmission available capacity.
However, the mobile communication terminal disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-51382 displays the range in the gage corresponding to the empty area in the first display color, and the range corresponding to the capacity of files designated for attachment cancellation also in the first display color. Namely, both the ranges are displayed in the same first display color. It is therefore difficult to distinguish between the initially existing empty area and an empty area formed by cancelling attachment of a file.
Similarly, in order to form an arbitrary empty area in the transmission available capacity and memory, the empty area is formed by checking a combination of files whose attachment is cancelled or deleted. However, if there are a plurality of files designated to cancel or delete attachment, empty areas to be formed through attachment cancellation or deletion of a plurality of files are displayed in one color, the first display color, so that it is difficult to check the combination.
In the mobile communication terminal disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-51382, a cursor (mesh) is moved to the file name whose attachment is cancelled, in the list of file names. When the file whose attachment is cancelled is selected, the range in the gage corresponding to the capacity of the selected file is displayed in the first display color. However, the selected file is displayed by using the “mesh” and the empty capacity to be formed through attachment cancellation of the selected file is displayed in “color (=first display color)”. It is therefore difficult for a user to intuitively distinguish between the selected file and the empty area to be formed through attachment cancellation of the selected file. Namely, the relation between two displaying methods “displaying with mesh” and “displaying in color” is weak. It is therefore difficult for a user to intuitively distinguish between the selected file and the empty area to be formed through attachment cancellation of the selected file.
In cancelling attachment of files, there may exist files inhibited to cancel attachment. Similarly, in deleting desired files stored in a memory, there may exist files inhibited to delete from the memory. If attachment cancellation or and deletion of these files is erroneously designated, it is preferable for a system side to reject the designation of attachment cancellation or deletion of these files or to confirm the designation by the user.